


Případ škytajícího detektiva

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dostane škytavku. Podrobnější popis netřeba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Případ škytajícího detektiva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Hiccupping Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621915) by [redbuttonhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbuttonhole/pseuds/redbuttonhole). 



Zrovna dojedli oběd, sestávající ze zbytků včerejší kořeněné thajské večeře, když to John uslyšel poprvé. Byl to takový divný zvuk, cosi mezi vykvíknutím a pípnutím. John zvedl oči od svých novin a ohlédl se po Sherlockovi.

„Co to bylo?“

„Co? Nic.“

John sotva sklopil oči a už to uslyšel zas.

„Máme tady myš, nebo co?“ optal se a podezřívavě se vyklonil směrem ke kuchyni.

„To určitě ne. Nevšímej si toho.“

Jenže se to ozvalo znova. A neozývalo se to z kuchyně. Popravdě, zdálo se, že to vychází z...

„Sherlocku? To ty?“

Řečený spolubydlící zhluboka a frustrovaně zavrčel. „Škytavka,“ procedil skrz zuby. „Občas jsem ji dostával po kořeněném jídle, ale naposledy snad ještě jako dítě. Jenže v tom papájovém salátu byla celá chilli paprička...“

„Tak proč jsi ji jedl?“

Sherlock se zvedl od stolu a skácel se na pohovku, župan jako modrá vzdouvající se vlna okolo něj.

„Nedával jsem po –“ začal, jenže jeho hučivý baryton okamžitě přerušilo další vysoko posazené kvíknutí.

„Zpropadené papričky,“ prohlásil. „Tohle nenávidím.“

***

O dalších dvacet minut později Sherlock ještě pořád vydával vysoko posazené zvuky tempem zhruba jeden do minuty. John si musel přiznat, že to bylo svým způsobem roztomilé – kontrast toho obvykle tak sytého, hlubokého hlasu s tím křehoučkým, tenounkým pípnutím. Taky ho bavilo – a docela i zaujalo – sledovat, jak ty náhlé erupce putují tím dlouhým, hubeným tělem – a vidět pana velkého detektiva, ten vzor tělesné a duševní sebekontroly, naprosto zneschopněného takovým obyčejným lidským problémem.  

Jenže jak Sherlock sténal bezmocí a trápením, John zjistil, že situace přestávala být legrační.

„Jak ses jich obvykle zbavoval?“ zkusil se zeptat. „Když jsi byl dítě.“

Sherlock si promnul oči. „Ne – _ík! –_ nevím. Musel jsem to vymazat.“

„Tak zkus Mycrofta. Třeba si to bude pamatovat.“

Mycroft po několika minutách odpověděl textovkou, ve které doporučoval čajovou lžičku cukru. Sherlock protočil oči, ale zdálo se, že je koneckonců rád, že lék na jeho potíže je tak jednoduchý a příjemný. John přinesl misku s cukrem a lžičku, Sherlock protáhl obličej a poslušně to spolkl... A po několika vteřinách se znovu ozvalo: _Ík!_

„Do háje,“ pronesl detektiv.

„Víš ty co,“ řekl John, „jednou jsem v lékařském časopise četl článek o muži, který měl škytavku čtyřicet let.“

Sherlock vyděšeně vykulil oči. Otevřel ústa, aby se vyptal na podrobnější informace, jenže...

_Ík!_

***

Během odpoledne Sherlock odzkoušel doporučení skoro každého, koho znali. Paní Hudsonová navrhovala vypít sklenici vody v poloze hlavou dolů, což byla aspoň dobrá sranda to sledovat, i když Sherlocka to moc nepobavilo. Lestrade tvrdil, že dýchání do papírového pytlíku zabere vždycky, ale jediným výsledkem bylo Sherlockovo částečné přidušení, když omylem vdechnul zapomenutou účtenku. Molly doporučovala hluboké nádechy s vyplazeným jazykem a prsty zastrčenými do uší, čehož výsledkem byla kvalitní hádka, protože John se tomu nemohl přestat smát.

Patřičně polepšený John se zbytek večera snažil nesmát, ba ani nepousmát na svého spolubydlícího. Jenže jak se připozdívalo a Sherlockovo tělo stále trvalo na tom pokračujícím mučení, Johnovo veselí se proměnilo v soucit.

„Co jen budu dělat, Johne?“ sténal Sherlock. „Nemůžu takhle spát, stoprocentně nemůžu myslet – _ík!_ – a ráno mám schůzku s klientem.“

„No,“ pronesl John opatrně, s očima přilepenýma na stránky románu, který četl, „mohl bych ti ho vykouřit.“

Sherlock se posadil zpříma.

„Co?“

„Říkal jsem, že bych ti ho mohl... vykouřit.“

John vzhlédl. Sherlock se na něj upřeně díval.

„Myslíš tím...“

„Ano.“

„To myslíš vážně.“

„Slyšel jsem, že to pomáhá. Když jsem byl ještě v armádě, po kasárnách se povídalo...“

„Už jsi to někdy dělal?“

„Já – ech, ne.“

„Ty jsi přece heterosexuál, ne?“

„To jsem, ano.“

„Ale udělal bys to. Pro mě.“

„Pokud... pokud to chceš?“

Sherlock otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel. Vstal a začal přecházet po pokoji, přes konferenční stolek a dolů, jako by tam ani nebyl.

„Nevím,“ odvětil a vypadal rozrušeně. „Co když to zničí naše přátelství?“

„Myslíš, že by mohlo?“

Sherlock se zarazil v chůzi a soustředěně se na něj zadíval. John se zkusil nevrtět.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Proč by mělo? Můžeme se chovat jako dospělí. No, alespoň... já mohu. Tím jsem si docela jistý. Ty, na druhou stranu...“

„Nejsem dospělý?“

Sherlock zvysoka mávl rukou a začal zas přecházet sem a tam. „City,“ prohlásil. „Z toho, co jsem vydedukoval o tvých sexuálních zkušenostech, nejsem přesvědčen, že bys dokázal oddělit tělesný akt od jeho emocionální stránky.“

„S čímž bys ty problém neměl?“

„Já?“ odfrkl si Sherlock. „Samozřejmě že neměl.“ John sledoval, jak Sherlock vkročil na křeslo a na druhé straně seskočil dolů. „Kvůli tomu bych se nevzrušoval. Tedy, ne pokud...“ Znova se zarazil a podíval se na Johna, tentokrát skoro stydlivě. „Ne, pokud bys to nechtěl?“

„Aby ses kvůli tomu vzrušoval?“

„Ano. Ne. Myslím tím, že –“

„Sherlocku.“

„Ano?“

„Už celé věky jsi ani jednou neškytnul.“

„Cože?“ Sherlock na něj zíral. „Já...“ Ztěžka dopadl do svého křesla. „Och.“

John se pro sebe usmál a vrátil se zpátky k románu.

„Tohle zabere vždycky.“

 

***

„ _Škyt._ “

„Sherlocku.“

„Ano?“

„Poznám, když to děláš jenom jako.“

 


End file.
